reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Diane de Poitiers
Diane de Poitiers is King Henry's mistress and is Sebastian's mother. Early Life There is much unknown about Diane's early life, other than she use to practice pagan religion at an early age. Season One In Chosen, the King brings her back from Paris, and allows her to stay on the grounds. Obviously, Kenna is not pleased with this. In this episode, however, Diane is focused on her son. Bash goes to her to update her on his debt to the pagans, and she offers advice. He must pay the debt, and then distance himself from Mary. In Left Behind, Diane poses the question of fate to Bash - namely, what will happen to him when Henry dies. Once that happens, Catherine will surely have Diane tossed out of the castle and it's only Francis' mercy that will save Bash from a road he doesn't want to go down. Her plan is to have Henry and Catherine's marriage annulled and Bash declared legitimate, thereby altering the line of succession to the French throne. She's been busy bribing various cardinals to order a fate accompli, even though Bash claims to be happy with where he is and who he is. Their conversation is interrupted as the castle is under siege. The next day, Diane admits to being in cahoots with Vincent when Bash confronts her about the decidedly light treatment he received while in captivity. But she didn't mean for Bash to even be in custody, as she thought that he would be off fighting with Henry. She then reminds him that he's merely blood-related to the family and not brothers with Francis, merely a complication borne from lust rather than an important cog in the royal machine. Personality Physical Appearance Diane has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Some might say her face has a toad-like shape. Relationships *Henry: His mistress. *Sebastian: Son. (See Diane and Sebastian.) Trivia *Diane de Poitiers was King Henry II lover and was considered the most powerful woman in France for 25 years. *Diane de Poitiers and Queen Catherine (Catherine de' Medici) were actually cousins. *Diane was married to Louis de Breze, the Seneschal de Normandie- and unlike Catherine (Italian nobles were looked down on by the French)- had a royal closer royal connection by blood; all of which helped make her one of the highest-ranked women in the country, even before her relationship with Prince (later King) Henri. *By Louis, she had two daughters, who were influential members of the royal household- there's no mention of a son. *Diane was so important historically, that, though she was a royal mistress, she was actually recognised by the Pope of the time. *Henry actually let her sign correspondance, he signed with the combined signature 'HenriDiane'. *Just like Catherine, she is very protective of her children. Gallery Season One R.png Reign gallery primary.jpg Diane and bash.jpg Unknown 106.jpg ki.PNG Mary Bash 106.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0407.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0200.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0210.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0217.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1282.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1172.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1158.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1138.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1594.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1567.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1559.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1556.jpg Normal Reign S01E08 Fated 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 1552.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0356.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0354.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0352.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0340.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0329.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0328.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0321.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0310.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0305.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0498.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0495.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0483.jpg Normal Reign S01E07 Left Behind 1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE 0479.jpg Diane1x08.png Diane 1x08 (1).png DianeandSebastian1x08.png DianeandSebastian1x08 (1).png DianeandSebastian1x08 (2).png Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Female Category:Reign Category:Mistress Category:French